


Makki and Mattsun go to a Fox Village

by SloopToop



Series: aoba hoe-sai floofs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oikawa Tooru/Alien-related merchandise, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, and them going to a fox village or smth I dont know, aoba joshai, how do you tag oikawa x aliens, just fluff, just my meme children being fluff, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloopToop/pseuds/SloopToop
Summary: Even the pitter of foxes scurrying across the sanctuary lightens up the mood for the both of them.





	Makki and Mattsun go to a Fox Village

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH NELLY MAH FIRST FIC ON AO3

Amidst the crowded clamor inside the train, hearing Matsukawa sneeze almost seems like a broken silence to Hanamaki. “Bless you,” he chides, “and cover your mouth next time. It’ll prevent your germs from spreading.” Matsukawa gives him a giggle. The train creaks at it stops tenfold to its destination, and he gives out a chortle as Hanamaki struggles to stay on his toes. It’s these moments that make him furious at that bedhead and at the same time go into ballistic fits of laughter at his own embarrassments. And it is at these moments, where the breeze pours down in a cool pool of air and the falling of leaves dissipate, that the both of them feel as intimate as they can be. They head to the Fox Village that day; the autumnal blend of Persimmon and Matsukawa’s cinnamon-smelling perfume almost a comfort for Hanamaki. It’s his form of potpourri, really. The latter feels his breath hitch at the timber weather. “It’s not even that cold,” Matsukawa cites. Hanamaki just scoffs and wraps his scarf towards his mouth.

“Look, Makki, there’s a fox.”

He’s right. There were foxes running around the premises of the shrine. All Hanamaki could see now is a leash of foxes scurrying across the structures, their treading feet crackling the dying leaves below them as they head towards the direction of handheld food.

“They’re like little people, Matsu,” Hanamaki chuckles, and points to a vixen feeding her kits outside their den, “look, that fox momma’s caring for her little babies.”

He just smiles at the crop-haired adolescent; they weren’t kids anymore, but the tinted fur and adorable fixtures of the foxes that surround them seems to reduce him into a state of pure, childlike bliss. Hanamaki looks at his direction, a wide grin draws on his face as he lashes out his tongue jokingly.

“You think you’re so mature, Issei.”

“Hey, at least I don’t act like a baby that went to the zoo for the first time.”

For that, Hanamaki playfully punches his shoulder. Matsukawa flinches, but he still manages to pinch the former’s cheek. Hanamaki slaps his hand away, unaware that the critters amidst them are prancing around the monuments that surround their sanctuary. Again, there was prolonged silence. A thin ice between solitude and serendipity as both men swallow the words that dare utter from their lips. It wasn't long though, as Hanamaki lets out a sigh and asks :  
" _Issei, if I forget everything about you, would you still love me?_ "

Matsukawa pats the copper hair on his head, and then proceeds to kiss his temple. Ah, it seems that the warmth of Matsukawa calmed down Hanamaki's anxious nerves.

"Dude, I love you like how Oikawa loves aliens."

"As in an obsessive kind of way?" Hanamaki inquires, his brow raising. 

The raven ruffles his own curls, and shrugs:"Hey, I bet he loves aliens just as he loves Iwaizumi's man arms." Hanamaki brings him closer, and smiles as he's pressed upon his cheek. Even the _pitter of foxes scurrying across the sanctuary lightens up the mood for both of us,_ Hanamaki thinks to himself, wafting his senses with the alluring fragrance of Matsukawa.

"God, Takahiro, we're so gay." Matsukawa chuckles, a low rumble ringing in Hanamaki's ear as he curls his fingers around his coat. 

Well, maybe they are. A cacophony-no, a euphony-of dysfunction: it takes a while to let it sink in and savoring the moment that comes with it. Not when the red of the fallen leaves and the playful chatter of both foxes and tourist seem to dissipate around them as they trap themselves into a little world of their own. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> huh gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
